


【arthuerm】圣诞之夜的礼物（R18）（pwp）

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony





	【arthuerm】圣诞之夜的礼物（R18）（pwp）

“走过路过不要错过啦，明天我们‘哥谭宝贝脱衣舞俱乐部’将举办特殊的圣诞之夜活动，欢迎大家都来捧场啊~”路边发传单的小哥应该是这家新开的奇怪的脱衣舞俱乐部的工作人员，也许是路过的亚瑟多看了这边一眼，热情的小哥十分执着地往亚瑟的手里塞了一份活动的宣传页。  
明天是圣诞节，应该和家人一起过，但是亚特兰娜和托马斯一起去环球旅行还没有回来，亚瑟想一家四口一起团聚一下的愿望大概是要落空了。但是想到可以和奥姆一起单独过个美好的节日，亚瑟倒也还是也挺开心的。  
亚瑟回到亚特兰蒂斯的时候奥姆正把自己埋在堆成小山一样的公文里面，修长有力的手指把玩着华丽雅致的金属笔杆，时不时的在文件上勾画上点东西，或是落上一个字体漂亮的签名。  
“嘿奥姆，明天是圣诞节，放一天假，我们一起出去好好休息放松一下吧。”亚瑟挪开了一点文件，坐在桌子上，低头看着正在忙于公务的奥姆。  
“没空。”奥姆的回答很简洁迅速，像是这个提议根本不需要被考虑一样，他利落的在一份文件上写了个‘驳回’然后把文件丢进旁边的一个高摞里，整个过程甚至都没有抬头看亚瑟一眼。  
“为什么呀？你好歹抬头看我一眼。”亚瑟将奥姆手里的笔抽走并抱怨到。  
“因为陛下您给我留下了这么大一个烂摊子要处理这个理由您满意不？笔还给我。”奥姆敷衍地抬起头来看了亚瑟一眼，就又埋首于繁杂的公文里了。  
讲道理，奥姆现在这么忙大半的原因还真就是因为他整日待在陆地上不回来，所以亚瑟只好把笔放回奥姆摊开的掌心里。“我的奥咪那么聪明，这点公文肯定不在话下啦，再说要劳逸结合嘛，至少让我带你出去放松休息一下，作为补偿嘛。”  
“少来，要想补偿我就给我乖乖的待在亚特兰蒂斯处理政务。”又是一个‘驳回’，文件被扔到与刚才那份文件相同的那摞里。  
“奥姆，不出去也行的，陆地上的人在这天都会和家人在一起过，明天我就是想和你待在一起，放下工作什么的，好好地共度哪怕一天只属于咱们俩的时间。”亚瑟从桌子上跳下，贴在椅子后面，伸手环住了因为忙于政务而稍有些清减的奥姆，把下巴枕在奥姆的肩膀上，有些心疼地说道:“怎么又瘦了。”  
“明天，你想去这里？”奥姆叹了口气，放下了笔，却意外的发现了亚瑟随手放着的传单。  
“不，呃，他们随手塞给我的。”亚瑟怕奥姆误会什么，连忙解释到。  
“圣诞之夜？看起来挺有意思的。”奥姆看着‘哥谭宝贝’四个字若有所思地说到。  
“你喜欢？那我们明天就去那里约会怎么样？”亚瑟看奥姆难得对陆地上的东西感兴趣，连忙说到。  
“明天白天我还要处理文件，不过，晚上我应该会去。”奥姆说完就继续处理那些让亚瑟看着就头晕的文件了。

第二天晚上，兴冲冲的赶到‘哥谭宝贝俱乐部’的亚瑟就在大门口那里看到了一脸纠结的克拉克。  
“嗨，你怎么也在这？”亚瑟上去就给了克拉克一个热情的拥抱。  
“布鲁斯说要去夜巡才不过什么幼稚的节日，我们boss又派我来这写一篇关于‘圣诞之夜’的报道，不过我在犹豫该不该进去。”克拉克有些委屈的推了推眼镜，“要是被布鲁斯知道我来这种地方...”  
“那不是为了工作嘛，大不了我替你解释，”亚瑟是个豪爽的人，粗神经的他才不会为这种事而纠结。“走，咱们进去。”  
克拉克就这样被亚瑟给半推着给带进了俱乐部里，纯情的小记者平日从不会来这种地方，只是看到这里服务生的打扮，就让他的脸红透了。  
“奥姆呢？难道没来吗？”亚瑟在装修的很精致却不是很大的空间里来回找了好几遍，也没有看到奥姆的身影。  
克拉克有点诧异，“呃，你们会经常来这里约会吗？”  
“不不不，昨天奥姆看到广告说要来的。”亚瑟并不想被超人误会成一个不正经的人，急忙解释到。  
“好巧啊，我门报社的老板也是看到广告才让我来的。”很不适应这里氛围的小记者现在一定讨厌死那个乱发广告的人了。

“先生们女士们，现在我们有请比深海的人鱼还要美丽的警察先生。”随着主持人那意味深长的介绍，有些浮夸的音乐声音响起，一个有些熟悉的身影从俱乐部那闪闪的帘子后面跳了出来。  
“嗬，这个人的身形可真像奥姆，他该不会是找不到路跑到台上去了吧。”亚瑟饶有兴趣的看着台上压着帽檐摆着姿势的舞男，还不忘向旁边的克拉克打趣到。  
下一秒随着音乐声响起，那个舞者抬起头来，唱起 第一句歌词:“Here I am , baby, there you are~”那双湛蓝色的眼睛用挑逗的眼神看向吧台旁边的亚瑟。  
“FUCK！”亚瑟不自觉的低声骂到，不知多少种想法再亚瑟的脑海里复杂的交汇着，他十分想找个人来解释一下现在他眼前的情景，他很想知道为什么他的弟弟也是他的妻子，奥姆亲王，为什么会像现在这样出现在舞台上？！  
看到奥姆的时候，克拉克还不相信舞台上的那个就是亚特兰蒂斯的高贵骄傲的奥姆亲王，但是当他看到亚瑟的反应的时候，他就确定了那真的是奥姆。  
“I am all ready now，And hope you are ready~”奥姆还在继续唱着歌，那件警服的外套被他摇晃的动做抖下了肩膀，然后被他顺势扔到了台下。  
而坐的比较靠前的一个油腻的大叔有幸接到了那件警服，激动的喊了一声“I am ready.”然后把头深深地埋进了那件警服里，猛的大吸了一口气，贪婪地嗅着衣服上这仿佛深海般好闻的味道。  
但是奥姆视线却一直落在亚瑟的身上，脸上一直挂着很难得见到的，足以魅惑众生的笑容。台下的观众他并不在意，他只是很好奇亚瑟能忍到什么时候才会冲到台上来。  
实际上亚瑟现在就已经忍不住有了动作，他把手上的酒杯重重的一放，转头对克拉克说了一句:“我还有点事情要做。”就开始拨开厚厚的人群，从最后方的吧台那里向前面的舞台走过去。  
“Let it go, let it go~”奥姆那修长的手指握上了细细的领带，利落的扯了下来，在空中划了一个圈，手一扬，又丢向了台下的人，激起了一阵惊叫。  
“Come on i'll show you mine， And you show me yours~”奥姆盯着从远处向自己走来的亚瑟，眼睛都笑得弯弯的，他远远地冲亚瑟勾起了手指，唱着那些平日里绝对不会从那个高贵的嘴里说出的歌词。  
虽然亚瑟被这突如其来的不知道该说是惊喜还是惊吓好的事件给震惊到了，但是亚瑟的身体很诚实的给出了反应，此时的亚瑟只觉得口干舌燥，头脑发热，现在的他只想把奥姆从台上拖下去，找一个没人的角落，再让他好好的跳给他亲爱的丈夫看。  
“Let it go, let it go.”奥姆的两只手都搭在了衬衣扣子的缝隙里，却只是跳着扭腰部晃动的舞步，并没有扯开那看起来就很好撕的衣服。  
“take it off,I will give you $2,000.”那个拿到衣服的中年男人忍不住露骨的喊了起来。  
“砰”，一个酒瓶子碎在了那个人的后脑勺上，出手的人当然是亚瑟，他把手里的酒瓶子渣拍到地上，一步跨上了那齐腰高的舞台，一把将那诱人的金发美人扛到了肩上，钻进了幕布的后面。

“走那边。”被扛在肩上的奥姆好心的提醒着。可亚瑟听了这话偏偏停下了脚步，一把拽开了一扇紧锁的门，就闪身走了进去。  
这好像是一个许久没用过的杂物间，屋子的一边堆着一些纸箱，另一边是一张还算宽大的桌子，上面放着零星的杂物。  
亚瑟一眼就看中了这张桌子，他把奥姆放在那些纸箱上，把桌子上的杂物扫到地上，就搬起了那张桌子直接堵在了门上，给这扇被他破坏掉的门上一道了很牢靠的锁。  
安放好桌子，亚瑟转头看着正在笑盈盈的看着他的奥姆，屋里那老旧的灯泡发出的昏暗的光芒让奥姆的身形和面容变得有些暧昧不明。  
次啦一声，那警服衬衣终于完成了它的使命，被奥姆自己动手撕成两半扔在了地上，亚瑟不自觉的咽了下口水，慢慢地走近奥姆，伸手想把他抱起来。  
啪嗒一声，凉凉的手铐被准确无误的铐在了奥姆的手上，奥姆有些嗔怒的瞅了亚瑟几眼，他原本是想铐住亚瑟的手的，可是他这该死的兄长反应竟如此的迅速。  
“我的奥姆，想铐住我，你还得多加练习。”亚瑟的手指摩挲着奥姆腰上柔软的腰带，露出了个有些危险的笑容。  
可怜的奥姆，他被铐住的手被自己的腰带牢牢地拴在了低低的门把手上，他只能以一种跪趴的姿态，低伏在冰冷的桌面上。  
由于桌子的长度有限，奥姆不得不将屁股撅的老高才能将双腿尽量叠起来，跪缩在桌子上，保证自己不会从桌子上掉下去。  
可是这个姿势在他身后的亚瑟看来完全是一副十分诚恳的求欢的姿态，黑色的警裤因为翘挺的臀部而绷得紧紧的，像是随时会裂开似得。  
亚瑟隔着裤子色情的揉捏着那美好的臀部，还时不时得轻拍上几巴掌，作为今天奥姆调皮的行为的惩罚。  
“下面有请...”主持人的声音又响起了，刚才的闹剧看起来是被很快的平息了，这条通往后台走廊又变得人来人往的忙碌了起来。  
“呜...”亚瑟突然加重手上的力道，奥姆猝不及防的轻哼出声。“嘘。会被路过的人听到的。”亚瑟虽然是这么说的，却并没有停下手上的活动。  
“你这个...”奥姆的话还没有说完他的裤子就变成了地上的破布，而他并没有穿什么其他的东西，所以亚瑟的滚烫的性器就这样顺利地抵上了他那敏感的穴口。  
“我这个什么？”亚瑟威胁性蹭着奥姆的下身，故意出声询问着。  
“哥哥~”感受到威胁的奥姆并不一如往常的倔强，而是用几近甜腻的声音软软的喊着这个亚瑟很喜欢听的称呼讨好着亚瑟。  
被喊的心里一软的亚瑟忍不住俯下身去，和奥姆交换了一个缱绻的深吻，直到奥姆那还不适应的陆地环境的肺都喘不过气来了的时候，亚瑟才放过了那抹如樱桃一般红透了的嘴唇，让奥姆得以重新找回呼吸。  
正当双手被束缚的奥姆专心致志地试图用肩膀拭去他唇角那些因吞咽不及而看起来有些淫糜的银丝的时候，亚瑟瞅准了机会狠狠地撞进了那毫无防备的嫩穴。  
“啊！！！”奥姆惨烈的叫声瞬时间穿过了门板，回荡在忙碌的走廊里，路过的人大多数是有事要忙的工作人员，无暇去敲门询问，可是还是有两个心地善良的人怕里面出了什么事情而敲门询问到:“嗨，里面发生什么事了吗？”  
“没有，只是不小心摔倒了磕了一下。”亚瑟一边回答着，一边在完全还没适应的穴洞里慢慢的抽插，故意地想要折磨身下的人让他发出细碎的呻吟。  
奥姆可不想在这群肮脏的陆地人眼前丢人现眼，你咬住了自己白嫩修长的手，把那些难以自持的呻吟都堵回了自己的嘴里。  
眼尖的亚瑟一眼就看到了奥姆的小动作，他把奥姆那只被他自己咬红了的手拽了出来，心疼的轻轻亲吻了那被咬红了的地方。  
“就算把手咬破也，不想被别人听到？”“嗯...”“那好，如你所愿。”两个人用门外的人听不清的声音低声交流着。  
“没事就好，那我们有了啊，需要帮助再喊我们。”听见那两个人离开的脚步声，奥姆终于放松了一下，就连紧紧地咂着亚瑟的性器的后穴都不再那样僵硬紧绷着了。  
感受到奥姆的变化，亚瑟得抽送都变得顺利了很多，奥姆胸前那软软的胸肉都随着亚瑟下身的猛烈的撞击而一颤一颤地抖着。  
快感一波波的冲击着奥姆的理智，眼见着那甜美的呻吟声就要从他那诱人的红唇钟泄出，却被亚瑟突然捂上的粗糙的大手给闷成了轻不可闻的呜呜声。  
亚瑟今日故意没有照顾奥姆那可怜的粉嫩性器，和胸前早已主动挺立起来的乳尖，只是蛮横的冲撞着那的温暖湿润后穴。  
这也许是为了给调皮的弟弟一个警告，也许是因为他想看看弟弟只靠后面达到高潮时候的那种无助空洞的眼神。  
奥姆觉得自己快要被折磨的疯掉了，明明下身传来的快感使他如坠云端，可前身并没有被抚慰或者触摸的空虚感又让他无法发泄那猛烈的快感。  
他想央求亚瑟照顾一下他其他渴求着亚瑟触碰的地方，可是却只能发出无助的呜呜声。  
亚瑟对于敏感点的一阵猛烈的进攻，让跪趴在桌子上的奥姆浑身颤抖，四肢都变得酸软无力，可他偏偏得努力保持现在的姿势，防止自己掉下去，或者弄出什么大的声响让外边的人听到。  
“呜...呜......呜！！！”一阵让他头皮发麻的快感将他淹没，他粉嫩的性器颤颤巍巍的流出了一些稀薄的液体，后穴也猛烈的收缩起来，溢出了大量的汁水。  
此时的奥姆脑中一片空白，那双清澈的蓝眼睛果然如同亚瑟期待的那样失神着，让此时的奥姆看起来像是一个甘愿沉浸在爱欲里的凡夫俗子一般。  
这样的奥姆总能让亚瑟的征服欲得到极大的满足，于是亚瑟也由着奥姆那高潮中紧紧吸着他性器的后穴榨出了他灼热的精液。  
Fuck,这大概是他过得最刺激的一次圣诞节了，亚瑟把解开了手部束缚的奥姆圈进自己温暖怀抱，轻轻地为他按揉着被勒出了红痕，自暴自弃的想到。

将视角转回我们可爱的小记者克拉克那里，被亚瑟一个人抛在那里的克拉克拿出小本子记下了一些这个party的一些特色，他并不对这些表演感兴趣，此时他脑子里想的更多的是在夜巡的布鲁斯正在做些什么。  
“下面有请我们的老板‘哥谭宝贝’为大家带来精彩的表演。”好不容易协调好把那个被打伤的人拖出去以后，主持人又开始为大家介绍第二个节目。  
听到“哥谭宝贝”四个字的时候，克拉克忍不住用它的超级视力偷偷看了一下幕布后面的情形，那不是...布鲁斯嘛？！！  
幕布后面只有一个人，那就是穿了一身让克拉克鼻血狂流的兔女郎衣服的布鲁斯，此时的克拉科大概和刚才的亚瑟一样懵，“拉奥啊，这是怎么一回事？”  
眼看着布鲁斯伸出了他的胳膊要掀开幕布的时候，理性蒸发EX的克拉克以他的超级速度冲了过去，一把抱住布鲁斯，撞破了窗户，飞上了天。  
布鲁斯倒是没怎么惊慌，大大方方的搂着并没有穿超人制服的克拉克的腰，任由克拉克带他飞回韦恩庄园，今晚的一切都在他的计划之中。

 

——————分割线——————

祝大家圣诞快乐~


End file.
